


Don't leave me.

by flaviasantosl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaviasantosl/pseuds/flaviasantosl
Summary: Yes i'm changing this again Because my old Summary sucked.Did you ever though about it how much changed sense Sara's visit to 1958? So this work Is how i though that it would be, a lot change and a lot not, so find out what..........And my summary still sucks, but the work don't so read it anyway. (and yes this was a joke)





	1. The beginning

Sara woke up smiling when she felt lips press to her neck. 

"Someone is up early" Sara said with a low laugh, but soon stop when she felt Nyssa nibble her skin. 

"I'm sorry Beloved, I didn't mean to upset you" Nyssa replied with a smirk on her face when she pull back. 

"No no no, no upsetting come back" Sara said smiling pulling Nyssa down for a kiss. 

When they broke a part Sara look deep in Nyssa eyes.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4 YEARS AGO 

Sara could barely keep her eyes open, she has no idea for who long she been at the sea waiting for death to claim her. She start thinking how she ended up there so weak that she has no strength to keep her own eyes open. But she think that is for the best, her family will never know what happened to her after the Gambit sank down. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face thinking that this is for the best that this broke version of her will never get the chance of ruining her family more she already did. She thinks about Laurel how she must be studding her ass off on law school, her father working and complaining about the baseball when her mother is busy and not listening while she look of papers of  
her students. 

Nyssa was bored thinking why her father sent her on a mission this far from civilization, but was not her power to question her father when Ra's Al Ghul says something you obey. She was deep in her thoughts when she spotted something on the sea, it look like a body. She tells her men to go grab that body, because why a person be this far from land? Nyssa asked herself. 

Two days later 

Sara felt comfortable for the first time after days, she thought the she's dead, but slowly open her eyes she the first thing that she sees is that she is in a bed, the second thing that she sees that she is not alone there's a woman that looks close to her own age , sitting on a chair reading a book. 

"Ah you are awake" the woman said closing her book, standing up and waking to Sara. Sara start flinching when she sees the woman waking close to her, her last 'savior' was not a nice person and she is terrified that the same thing will happen again. 

Nyssa noticed that and step back "You do not need to fear me". Nyssa waited for a response seeing the fear in the woman eyes she started thinking what happened to her. 

"Who are you" Sara said with a quiet voice. 

"I'm Nyssa daughter of Ra's al Ghul heir to the demon" 

"Can I just call you Nyssa?" Sara said looking to the woman eyes a test to her patience since clearly the woman was dangerous. 

Nyssa looked the woman wide a surprise, even with a look that screamed fear she was making jokes. "You are interesting person ..." Nyssa looked the woman silent questioning of her name. 

"Sara" 

"Well Sara care to tell me why where you in the middle of the sea close to death?" 

"Why?" Nyssa raised her eyebrows to Sara's question, the woman was indeed interesting. 

"Because I presumed that you weren't just taking a nice swim" Sara smile at that and thought that a least she will die by someone with a sense of humor. 

"I was on a isle called Lian yu" 

"How do you ended up there" 

"A nice swim is not the answer that you are looking for?" Sara said sarcastically she won't make the same mistake again even when something in side of her tells her to believe everything that this woman said. 

"Don't you think that you should be careful with your words?" 

"I can barely move and I was set to die, sarcasm is all I have now" 

Nyssa one more time was surprised with the woman attitude even with her title she couldn't intimidate her. But then she thought 'who can I intimidate a person that already have fear in her eyes'. 

"You are not afraid of death?" 

"Death doesn't look so bad now to be honest" 

"How can you say that, you clearly are scared I can see in your eyes but you continue to test my patience." 

"Like a said lady I was in Lian yu, or how people called that 'hell'" 

"I can wait" Nyssa said staring at Sara. "I know that you afraid for whatever reason that I believe that you will tell me in time" 

"Is that a treat?" 

"No. No harm will come to you, a saved you for a reason you look like a survivor, now I think that you just lost a reason to live, if you come with me I will show you one" 

"Why are you doing this, what you win" 

"The story that you will tell me in the future" 

"You saved me and want to bring me to whatever place you come from for a story?" 

"Nanda Parbat" 

"what?" 

"Nanda Parbat is the place that I want to bring you, there you will have a new name a new purpose, a new live Sara" 

"you said your home, but you said that you are the heir of the demon, doesn't look like a nice place" 

"Is the league of the assassins" 

"And you are telling me all of this because of what? I have never heard of a League of Assassins and I think that has a reason so why are you telling me?" 

"Like I said Sara I can give you a new live when you a waiting to die, so I say die and become someone else, and by the look on you face I think that you are tired of your life" 

"okay" 

"okay?" 

"I will come with you" 

"Just like that?" 

"you said a new life right?" 

"Yes. But is not a going to be easy" 

"You are the Heir of the Demon apparently a wasn't counting on it." Nyssa smiled, she didn't know why but she was happy that Sara accepted her offer. 

When the night came Nyssa left her room the two of them continue talking about a lot of things but none of them Lyan Yu Sara wasn't ready and Nyssa understood what make Sara surprised but also relived, she didn't know why but Sara has a feeling that she can trust Nyssa her life.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Where did you go Beloved?" Nyssa said now with her rested on Sara stomag. 

"I was just thinking" Sara said looking down to Nyssa. 

"About?" Nyssa said going up to kiss Sara cheek. 

"Our first talk" Sara said rolling them so she was on top of Nyssa. "And how you were right I have a new purpose" Sara kissed Nyssa "You are everything that I need, and glad that you offered for me to come with you, I can't imagine my life without you" Sara kissed Nyssa again. Sara felt Nyssa smile into the kiss. When they break apart Nyssa look at Sara with so much love in her eyes that makes Sara melt.


	2. Things of the Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that you enjoy.

"So if this is your way to tell me good morning" Sara looked at Nyssa, who was kissing her way up to Sara body. "It's totally approved by the way" Nyssa smile and went to kiss Sara

"Good morning Beloved" Nyssa said.

"A very good morning" Sara laugh. And kissed Nyssa again. "To bad the soon we have leave this room"

"Speaking of I going to run a bath, do you need a minute to get up?" Nyssa smirked as she was standing up.

"Don't be so cocky, but yes" Sara lay down again. Nyssa give her a laugh and went to prepare the bath.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4 YEARS AGO

Nyssa, Sara and a lot of assassins to Sara opinion were walking to Nanda Parbat but before reaching that the stop in a village.

"It's beautiful" Sara said quietly. "So this is were you life?" Sara asked looking at Nyssa.

"No this is the closer village to Nanda Parbat a had come here a lot when I was child" Nyssa answer.

And with that Sara and Nyssa across the village, going straight to Nanda Parbat.

When they got to Nanda Parbat they when to met Ra's al Ghul, he was close to the pit waiting when he saw Sara he stopped for a moment.

"Daughter welcome home" Nyssa knelt down looking at Sara for her to do the same but Sara didn't look at her, her eyes where looked with Ra's. "You don't know who i'm do you child?" Ra's asked Sara.

"No, I don't why should I?" Sara asked back. Nyssa eyes went wide, when she looked at her father she made a mode for her to stand up.

"Do you know who are you talking to?" Ra's asked.

"Nyssa's father and by her title you are the demon" Sara replied.

"And still you talk like that"

"I just answered your question, or you were hoping that i lied?"

"You said that you knew that I was the Demon and still you talk like you have nothing to lose, like death is nothing to you" Sara smile at that, once again Nyssa eyes went wide, she was now sure that this girl is going to die.

"I just came from a place called the purgatory, I met a lot of monsters there, what is the difference from a Demon" And with that he went to the center of the room, he barked a few orders in a language that Sara was sure that was Arabic or something close. And 10 men attacked him and he beat one by one like it was nothing, when he turn to Sara she was so sure she was going to die in there but she didn't care she laugh loud because of her luck, she just come out from a isle that is called purgatory to end up dying to a guy that calls himself 'the demon'.

"You think that is funny child?" Ra's asked amused, this woman was completely different from the one he met in 1958. "I could end your life in a second and I just gave you prove at that and you laugh"

"Like you said you could and my life in a second."

"I don't know if you are brave or stupid" Ra's turned to everybody in the room. "Leave us" When Nyssa went to leave she turn to Sara and saw the girl smiling at her. "Nyssa wait outside I want to discuss something with you after."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PRESENT

Sara was in the bath with Nyssa resting her back in the woman front.

"Where did you go now Beloved?"

"Just remembering when I met your father i was so nervous that I laugh at the man"

"Any reason, why you are remembering this things today?" Nyssa asked trailing kisses on the woman shoulder and neck.

"I just like to remember everything about us even on the start when a was 100% sure i was going to die"

"I was never going to hurt you" Nyssa kissed her ear. "But I don't blame you for doubt after all-"

"I'm glad that all of that happen" Sara turn to look at Nyssa "If that didn't happen i was never going to met you" Sara kissed Nyssa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this after Sara travel to 1958, and this fanfic is going to be a lot different about the real story because of that.


	3. The Awkward Training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys this is one of the last fluff chapters without drama. Comment in the end say what you think and what you like or don't, it HELPS a lot.

Nyssa and Sara were sparing for a few hours when Nyssa got Sara hit the ground (again, much to Sara displeasure). 

 

"Ow, when are you going to let me win?" Sara said from the ground looking to Nyssa smirk. 

 

"Beloved what it will be my prize if I let you win?" 

 

"My ass and pride not hurting?" 

 

"Still not enough, but I can make that pretty little ass of yours feel better" Sara went red with Nyssa remark, she really didn't see that one coming, Sara ALWAYS was the one to provoke Nyssa even in the bedroom Nyssa was always too 'polite' sometimes, that's why Sara surprise. 

 

"Sorry I think I didn't heard you right" Sara said standing up with a little amused smile on her face. 

 

"You are not the only one that can say this things Beloved, two can easily play this game." That's when Sara realize there's a reason behind this, Nyssa has up to something, the problem is Sara has no idea what it is. 

 

"uh-hum okay, what about finish this and get back to our room?" Sara said testing Nyssa. 

 

"That's sound lovely" Now Sara was more surprised Nyssa always never leaves the training even for her and Sara's 'especial reasons'. 

 

Nyssa was passing the door leaving a surprised Sara behind to run after her questioning "what the hell is going on?" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

4 YEARS AGO 

 

Sara hit the floor again, after starting to move more like a 'healthy person should be' Sara started training with Nyssa or how Sara likes to call 'breaking records of how many times you can get your ass kicked in one day'. 

 

"Again" Nyssa said looking down at Sara. 

 

"ok just one question: How I'm supposed to learn if everything you do is kick my ass, over and over and over and ov-" Sara said standing up. 

 

"I'm trying to teach you something called defense" 

 

"Really, because the only thing that I'm learning is that there's now two things you can do with your ass: one toilet; two hit the freaking ground." Sara said angrily, is been day after day of the same thing. 

 

Nyssa hit Sara legs with her staff making Sara fall again. 

 

"What t-" 

 

"Always be in on your guard" Nyssa interrupted Sara before she could finish. " That's your problem you are easily distracted that's why you fall all the time." Sara started standing up again taking deep breaths to calm herself, she pick up her staff and went the defending position. 

 

A FEW HOURS LATER 

 

"you are getting better" Nyssa said looking at Sara on the ground again, Sara looked to Nyssa with a pout on her face. 

 

"You kicked my ass AGAIN" Sara said slowly standing up. 

 

"It took longer the usual, you started focusing more" Nyssa smiled and helped Sara standing. "the training is finished today, we need to go eat something" 

 

"I'm surprisingly not hungry, I need to take a shower first I stink and my body is hurting, well everywhere" 

 

"You need to eat, it will only get harder Sara, and your body will accustomed with the pain, I guaranty to you, in a months you wont feel this way anymore" 

 

"I don't know if that makes me glad or afraid" 

 

"Trust me it will make you glad at the end, in the process not so much" 

 

"OH thank you that makes me feel so much better." Sara said sarcastically. 

 

"At least sarcasm won't be your only defense" Sara laugh, making Nyssa smile at the sound. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

PRESENT DAY 

 

Sara was waking behind Nyssa with a questioning look on her face, Nyssa was definable up to something, started with a wonderful morning then a weird  surprised training that Nyssa said 'that was for Sara stop being so lazy in the afternoon' and now this happy look on her face that Sara loves, but it keeps Sara on alert for what is Nyssa going to do. 

Nyssa entered first her chambers, with a curious Sara not far behind, when Sara got in the room she freeze to look at the room, roses petals on the floor and the bed candles everywhere, and a very happy Nyssa at the side of the bed with a box on her hand. 

 

"What is going on, how did you do all this?" Sara said. 

 

 _"_ _Sarab_ _helped me with the room while we were training"_ Nyssa said in arabic. 

 

 _"I think I have to say thanks to him this looks so_ _beau_ _tiful_ _, but not as_ _beautiful_ _as you"_ Sara said approaching Nyssa. Nyssa smiled and put her hand in Sara cheek when Sara closed her eyes and melted under her touch Nyssa knew that this was the right decision. She kissed Sara forehead and waited to Sara open her eyes again to look deeply in her ocean eyes. 

 

"I love Sara lance, _as well I love my precious_ _Taer-af_ _Safer_ " Nyssa took a deep breath "I love that playful spirit that Sara has _, as well as the warrior that_ _Taer-af_ _Safer has._ I love the lazy Sara Lance at the morning, _the same way that I love tireless_ _Taer_ _-al Safer that fights with all of her power to defend herself and_ _those_ _who are lucky_ _enough_ _to be loved by you_ " Nyssa kissed her now crying Beloved " I love and I'll always love forever all the versions of you" 

 

Nyssa got in one knee and looked you to Sara "I remember when you were brought to my father after I saved you from the ocean, I remember you questioning him not minding that you were scared and possibly close the death" Sara laugh "And I remember you laughing and that's was the most precious sound that I heard, that I want the spend the rest of my life listing" With both woman crying Nyssa open the box in her hand and asked the most important question in their lives "Sara Lance will you marry me?" 

 

"Yes of course I will" Sara said pulling Nyssa up to kiss her.


	4. The Nightmare Begins.

It has been a week sense Nyssa proposal and the two of them were still looked in they chambers, until Ra's al Ghul send Sarab to remind then that the honeymoon is after the weeding and he is waiting for Ta-er a Safer in his chambers to discuss her next target. 

"Sorry Nyssa, but there's a person for me to kill" Sara said trying to leave the bed after Sarab give the Demons head message. 

"We not even married you are giving me orders" Nyssa joked. 

"oh my god, was that a joke? who are you and what did you do with my Nyssa" Sara laugh when she left the bad to put some close on. 

"I'm in a good mood" Nyssa said behind Sara wrapping her arms on the blonde's waist. 

"Hands to yourself please, I have to go met your father" Sara said now fully closed, turning around to kiss Nyssa. "We can and will come back to that after I'm back" 

Sara left their room and went to find Ra's al Ghul in the way she started to try composed herself trying to take the idiot smile of her face that smugly said 'hahaha my woman is the best' 

When she reach the demon chambers she enter his chamber then got in her knees. 

"You may rise Ta-er a Safer" Sara stand again looking in the demons eyes waiting for the details of her next mission. "I think that congratulations are in order" Ra's got close to Sara something the put a scared face in everybody, but Sara new the purpose, she want to put Sara in her place, remind her that even marrying his daughter he is still in charge, that she just marrying Nyssa because he allowed. 

"I believe that I should be saying thank you" 

"And why is that child?" 

"Because Nyssa is your child, and I your will, everything is by your command and with your permission" 

"Good never forget that" Ra's said satisfied with the woman's answer. "now I believe that you have a target, Suarez is a diplomat in Guiana, I want him dead by the end of this week, and Ta-er a Safer, I want you to slit his throat in his bed, his children will probably find him in the morning" 

That's when Sara new that this was a test, Ra's never believed that Sara was a cold blooded killer, and that's why the test to show Sara that she will do what he says if she want's to stay alive. That she WILL do ha he wants no matter what she likes or don't. 

"Do you have a problem with the way of the kill? Do you want in other way?" 

"Want it's irrelevant, I serve Ra's al Ghul" 

"Good hunting" Sara nod and left his room. 

When Sara reach her chamber and saw Nyssa reading a book in her chair with nothing more than a robe she smiled, she knew that if she disobey his orders Nyssa will pay too, and Nyssa suffering is the last thing that Sara wants. 

"Who has the meeting Beloved?" Nyssa asked 

"Good I have to leave tonight a have a target in Guiana that's for the end of the week, so I better prepare" Sara went to Nyssa and kissed her. "I'm leaving in before the first light."   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

3 AND A HALF YEARS AGO 

Sara was sparring with Maseo this week sense Nyssa left for a mission, what always make Sara really glad the he agreed to train with her because of all the assassins here Maseo is her closest friend.

"You are distracted Sara" Maseo said to Sara when he hit her again. 

"Sorry can't focus today" Sara replied and Maseo smiled. 

"Is because of the heir absence" Sara glared Maseo pleading for him to stop talking, she knew that she liked Nyssa but to say out loud has something that she didn't she   
happening sense she was sure that Nyssa didn't felt the same way. 

Sara tried to hit him in the legs, but he saw that one coming, and blocked her attack. 

"What the legend of the provocation Sara Lance can handle one?" 

"what do you mean Maseo?" 

"You and the heir are close" 

"Yeah sure with are friends" Sara said ready to get fighting again. 

"I'm human Sara and I know very well that the way you two look at each other is more than just friends" 

"okay can we go back fighting" Sara said pretending that the part 'look at each other' never happen. 

TWO HOURS LATER 

Sara won the sparring, she was starting to realize that training with the heir of the demon, makes you learn really fast. 

"I think that we are done for today" Maseo said when Sara reach to help him up. 

"yeah sure, I'm going to get clean then eat something, met you at dinner in a hour?" 

"What the heir is gone for a week and you are bored?" 

"What is with you talking about Nyssa and me?" Sara snapped, she was getting annoyed for answer the question over and over again. 

"The reason the I talk a lot about you and Nyssa is because I lost everything, My child, and I can't look to my wife without remembering, this is why I'm here, and you are here   
because you can't go home, not because you are in the league but because you are another person like me." Maseo took step closer to Sara. "And you got a chance in this new life for, not just surviving but live something incredible, so I'm asking why don't you?" 

"What if you are wrong, what if she don't feel the same way, what if-" 

"Sara I can't answer that for you, what I can say is, if you got a chance of being happy, take it"   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sara woke up before first light, she stand up got ready to leave. 

"Are you leaving without a word Beloved?" Nyssa asked with her eyes still close in bed. 

"I'm never leaving without a good bye from you Nyssa, when that happen?" Sara sit on the bed, running her fingers in Nyssa hair. 

"That fight that we-" Nyssa open one eye to smirk at Sara. 

"That doesn't count and you know it" Sara glared Nyssa, she was still a little mad. 

Nyssa laugh a little and close her eyes again, enjoying the feeling of Sara hand in her hair. 

"I love you." Sara said and kissed Nyssa before standing up and leaving. 

4 DAYS LATER 

Sara just left the Suarez's building, she was waiting in a roof a block a way with a camera to send a proof to Ra's that her mission was a success. She took a picture of the kids of Suarez finding him in his bed with his throat cut open. Sara never felt worst in her life, she took a deep breath and stood up, when she turn around she sees something that she though that she were never see before. His mask, with a arrow in the eye, that orange and black mask the hunt her nightmares for the past 4 years. Sara took a picture of that too and left running. 

When she reach her hideout she knew she couldn't come back to Nanda Parbat, not after Shado, not after Slade know that she was in this mission, she grab all of her things and left for the only place she could in the moment Starling City.


	5. Going "Home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys a few things that you have to read before starting the chapter. So don't skip it.  
> First: A few scenes from the tc show i'll keep it, so there's not too much changing, and for me not go too far from the original story.  
> Second: Ra's al Ghul is clearly different so i'm going with my 'weird' Ras version, but he is still cruel, he changed but not so much.  
> And from last but not least: I'm really happy with this story, and with the result from this work, so this is my thank you, this is only my second work and i'm really happy with it,. So leave comments about what you think and what you hope, it helps a lot.

ONE WEEK LATER

 

Sara had just arrived in Starling City and the first thing she did has searching for her family, she was currently on top of one building in the Glades on her way to the police station to see her dad when she saw 3 guys running after a young woman.

"Let me go!" the girls screamed when one of the guys grabbed her arm.

"Why?" the man laugh when the others reach then, he grabbed the woman and throw her to the ground. when she charged to kicked her he was knocked down by a blond woman in a black suit. "Who are you"

"I'm your worst nightmare" Sara hit him in the ground with her boo staff, the other two guys went to help him, but they were no mach to Sara she take care of then in a minute.

"Who are you?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "okay, I should say thank you"

"You are welcome, now who are you?"

"I'm Sin"

Sara already knew the girls face, but the name was news to her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIVE YEARS AGO

 

Sara and Slade were arguing **again** when they saw a plain going by the island

"HELP! IN HERE! HELP!" They screamed but the plain started going down knocked out by a missile.

They ran after the plane, when they got there they saw the radio was broken and the pilot was out cold.

"We have medical equipment in the plane go get it" Sara said to Oliver.

"A few, but Sara-"

"Go I'll be fine" Sara said

_A few hours later_

the pilot was awake now laying down in the grass of the woods,

"My wallet" He said to Sara to grab from this jacket pocket.

When Sara give o him he opened and put a picture out of it.

"My daughter she is 12, her mother died when she got out of the diapers, cancer without me she is alone, no one to take care of her" Sara looked at the man who handle the picture to her "Look, I don't know you, and you don't know me but please make sure that my daughter is okay".

A few minutes after the man was dead, and her only thought was she was never going to help her daughter, because she was going to die there.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRESENT

"Okay Sin get out of here, and take care" Sara said leaving.

"Wait!" Sara turn around to look at Sin "Where can i find you again?"

"You can't"

"Look this is the Glades is dangerous, You can't just keep running here with this guys"

"Said the girl that i just saved"

"Okay you have a point, but how i'm supposed to found you again if i get in trouble"

"The clock tower" Sara said leaving again, and Sin smiled, she felt save with this woman.

 

It's been a while since Sara was searching her family her father wasn't at the police station, so she was after Laurel her sister, the pride of her family.

When she found Laurel she was talking to Oliver or 'the hood', Sara remembers the first time that she saw this hood was in Shado head, her thoughts were cut when she saw the trap that Laurel put Oliver in, so she made a move, she jumped through and turn on her sonic device breaking the remaining windows and allowing her and Oliver's escape.

"Why did you helped me?" Oliver asked out of the building. But Sara din't reply she just ran of.

Sara started questioning why would Laurel do this, and if Oliver changed as much as her in this 4 years apart.

 

"What happen are you okay?" Felicity asked Oliver with concern on her face

"I'm Okay Laurel was not the friendly kind, she set a trap for me"

"What would you think that would happen after everything? And most important who did you get out?"

"I was thinking that she would allow me to explain that i changed, and i din't not alone, there's a woman in black suit in town"

"If she helped you she can't be that evil"

"I know Felicity, I just got a bad feeling about this."

 

"So who did you save to take this long to get here?" Sin asked when Sara got in the tower.

"What are you doing here?"

"You said you were here" Sara laugh this girl probably doesn't have a home so it's okay, and she was also keeping her promise. " I brought food, Big Belly burger"

"Okay you can stay, because i really missed this"

"So you don't live here?"

"No i live with my woman far from this town"

"Why did you came back?"

"Work"

Sara and Sin stayed talking for hours and she was glad that this girl was fine even after the events of this evening. And Sin started thinking this woman were kinda of a big sister, by the way that she talked to her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 AND A HALF YEARS AGO

Nyssa decided that was time from Sara to take a walk with her away from Nanda Parbat, so she can spend a few days training in the forest.

"For how long have we been waking?" Sara whined, Nyssa smile at the girl.

"Are you complaining? Nanda Parbat is in the desert, so how long you thought that should take to reach the forest? and also you asked for a changed of scenery"

"Okay fine fine, you win and yes I asked for a change of scenery because I see that place every single day, I was getting bored"

"Oh so i'm boring you miss Lance?" Nyssa said smirking

"No no no no, don't think that it just ahhh forget it" Sara huffed and started walking faster. It's been a few weeks since her talk with Maseo and she was starting to give her feelings for Nyssa more attention, the bad part is, is that all her times and talks with Nyssa were getting weird, and Nyssa took advantage of it and started to teased the poor woman more.

"Are you ever gonna to tell me why are you so weird" Nyssa asked with the same smirk on her face.

"No, because you are being mean to me and I don't like it"

"I'm being mean? Sara you are speaking nonsense sense i came back from my mission."

"And there you are being me to me again" Sara said smiling at Nyssa.

"You know you are going to tell me right?"

"yeah, but i can delay this" Nyssa laugh and both of them continue walking.

 

Hours later

 

_"No Slade please" Sara begged crying with Nyssa on the right side and Ollie on the left. "i'm begging you don't do this"_

_"No Sara you have to choose, who lives and who dies, the man you once loved, or the woman who saved your life"_

_"Please stop!" She was screaming, desperate to make him stop and not hurt them_

_"I'm going to count to five and then if you don't answer i'm going to kill both of then"_

_"No Slade stop this, this isan't you"_

_"One"_

_She looked at Nyssa_

_"Two"_

_She looked at the scared face of Oliver_

_"Three"_

_"I'm sorry" She cried and watched Slade kill Ollie._

Sara jumped awake with Nyssa on her side.

"Sara are you okay, you were screaming" She was really worried with Sara the woman's screams woke her up

"It was just a dream" She repeated this same thing over and over again.

"To who are you talking to?" Nyssa asked seeing this woman crying and afraid was breaking her heart.

"Myself" Sara was intertwined in Nyssa's arms ad started crying right away.

A few minutes had passed when Sara finally calm herself.

"Sara what happen? what were you dreaming about?"

"It all started couple years ago" And Sara started telling Nyssa her story, and Nyssa just hugged Sara tighter trying to protect this woman from everything.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRESENT

Nyssa was standing in by her window, watching the stars and wondering where is her Beloved. It's been three days since the news of Suarez death came, she was starting to worry Sara would  **never** get hurt on a simple mission, and the way that the news of his death came, she got no reason too.

"Where are you my love?"

 

"Find Ta-er a Safer, and see why haven't she return" Ra's order Al Owal.

"With all the respect my lord" 

"You may speak"

"It wasn't supposed for me to bring her in live or dead, how the law said?"

"Are you questioning my decision?"

"No of course not"

"Ta-er a Safer did the task i gave her perfectly, and she din't disappoint me, that is why i'm sending you to  **see** why haven't her come back, maybe she may have a complication on her way back" Ra's took a step closer to Al Owal " This answer is enough for you to get to work or you need more encouragement?"

"No my lord, I'll be back soon" Al Owal left with his man to search the lost assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys comment, say what you want about the story, what do you think about my writing, or simply tell me to fuck off, feel free. :)


	6. Please Read Important announcement (TOMORROW UPDATE)

I'M NOT A JERK I PROMISE.

1 Tomorrow update.

2 I din't found a Job, but a fix my keyboard so YEAY ME.

3 I din't update because my father is sick (cancer if you wanna know) and that's why I din't update, even with time i could't because my head was out of place. So now that he is getting better I'M BACK and tomorrow it will be another chapter if don't come out today, i'm just putting it in my Laptop so........

4 I'm sorry for don't updating soon but I hope that you see my side, and comprehend everything that has been happening can do to a person, so forgive me and pls enjoy and check tomorrow notes because I have a lot to say about that chapter and the future of not this one, but the following works that will come from this.


	7. The Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS I'M BACK.
> 
> So i hoped that you read the last chapter that explains everything that happen in since march and why i haven't updated.
> 
> READ THE FINAL NOTES
> 
> And since we entered 'season two' from arrow Sara's and Nyssa's thoughts in the present will be added when is necessary.

5 YEARS AGO (LYAN-YU)

Sara and the rest of the survivors of the Amazo where getting in the safe spot that she, Oliver and Slade stayed until the attack.

“How are we supposed to survive here” asked Henry

“Ivo survived here for over then a year Sara said, we can too” Anatoly answered.

“Sara, are you there” Slade asked by the radio.

“Slade is Oliver?” Sara asked thinking _please be okay._

“He’s in pain.” _He will survive he’s strong_ She thought. “but he is still breathing for now.”

 “Slade listen, you won okay.  You have the Amazo, just let Oliver go and you can leave us here.”

“That’s the problem Sara, I can’t leave ” Sara took a deep breath she knows that what is going to come out of his mouth is not going to be easy, neither good.

“Why not” _Just let us go._

“During the attack the ship was damage it won’t sale. During the attack unfortunately I decapitated the Engineer” _Fuck, he is going to want Henry. “_ So what are we going to do about our problem Sara? You want Oliver back, and I need someone qualify to fix this boat, for Oliver sake, I hope that Henry with you.”

* * *

 

PRESENT (STARLING CITY)

 _There’s no chance that I’m going to leave that_ _psycho_ _tortures_ _us again, I need to talk to Oliver._ A noise disturb Sara from her thoughts, she sees Sin running apparently looking for help. She knocks to boy down before he has the chance on touching her. _Damn, the league already found me._

It takes around five minutes for the boy to woke up. With the help of Sin slapping him. _I like this girl_

“Wake up _.”_

“What?” This boy asking, he already look scared, doesn’t he work for the league?

“Did they send you?” Sara asked. More like intimidate the already scared poor boy.

“Did, who, what?” The boy struggles to get up. _Shit, he can’t be with the league, not if he is struggling to get up from that._ Sara test that theory hitting him in the face.

“No my face, I have a disapproving girlfriend.”

“Are you one of them?” Sara asked again.

“One of who?” When Sara move her boo staff to hit him again, he’s phone beeped. _No, no no no Laurel I need to go after her._ “That is mine” _Does he things that I’m what? Stupid boy, I can’t waste more time with him._

“Let him go” Sara tells Sin and goes look after Laurel.

“WHERE ARE U? LAUREL KIDNAPPED. NEED YOU!!!“  Was writing in his phone.

When Sara reach the top of a building that she thought Laurel was in she had her confirmation on the “arrow” jumping in, but she couldn’t leave her sister safety by someone that clearly wasn’t able to do what is necessary, so she jumped on the building to finish that bastard that hurt her sister.

* * *

 

3 AND A HALF YEARS AGO (IN THE REAGION OF NANDA PARBAT)

When Nyssa woke up she felt warm more warm she ever felted and rested like it was the best sleep she ever had, and the reason to all of this was the blond hair she saw on her chest, Sara was still currently sleeping, her little snores were something that made Nyssa smile, but faded when she saw the position that they both were, laying with Sara body practically on top of hers, with both of her arms around the blond woman to keep her as close as she could.

When she tried to leave the comfort, Sara started to wake apparently the simple move of Nyssa annoyed her enough because she woke up pouting.

“Why are you moving?” Sara said snuggling closer to Nyssa.

“Is morning already Sara” Nyssa said untangling herself from Sara, she missed the feeling of comfort right away, but fight the voice in her head that said that it was okay to feel this way about the blonde woman. “We should go back to Nanda Parbat now” Nyssa started gathering her things, before Sara had the chance to reply.

* * *

 

PRESENT (NANDA PARBAT)

“It has been to long since Al-Owal left father” Nyssa said during a meeting with Ra’s Al Ghul.

“Not so long daughter, give time, he will find your little bird” Ra’s said looking pretty bored with this conversation.

“You know very well what opinions Al-Owal was about my Beloved, how can a be sure that no harm will come to her”

“Al-Owal knows better them to pick a fight with Taer a-safer, she might be new in the league compared to him, but she has incredible talent when it comes to fighting, even from him” Ra’s looked in his heir eye “Don’t forget, I would never allow a weak person for my daughter, never alone my heir, she is capable worry not.” Ra’s words really reach Nyssa with some kindness that she never saw when it comes to Sara.

“Yes father I understand, but I worry about her that cannot leave by the moment until I know what is up to her, and that she is truly safe.”

“You might not remember your mother Nyssa, but you are exactly like her.” Nyssa and Ra’s were smiling. “Now go spar your body to move, trust me it will help, and also, calm yourself it will be needed when your little bird comes back” Ra’s said seeing that when Taer a-safer comes back Nyssa will be with her nerves up in the sky.

* * *

 

(STARLING CITY)

_He wouldn’t kill him, what Oliver has in his mind, he kidnap Laurel, and he would let him live._

This are the thoughts that were not leaving Sara’s mind, she killed him and she would do it again, that guy was sick, trying to make her sister a doll, **her** sister.

She turns back when she reach the clock tower and heard a noise.

“The child of Ra’s Al Ghul waits for your return” Al-Owal shows up from the darkness.

“I can’t come back, not now” Sara said looking in to his eyes showing no sign of fear

“And why is that child?” Sara turns her back to him and picks something hidden on the floor.

“This is why, old enemy of mine, when I was in Lyan-yu.” Sara said showing the pictures from her last mission.

“And why a simple mask on a roof you keep you from returning.” Another assassin shows from the shadows.

“Look at the picture, when was I? on a mission. Who says if a comeback they wouldn’t follow me to Nanda Parbat. Exposing me and the league to enemy, and one that could not be fought without planning and patience” Al-Owal smirked in the end.

* * *

 

4 YEARS AGO (NANDA PARBAT)

Sara drooped on the floor again, after being hit by Al-Owal

“You have no patience child” Al-Owal said kicking her when she tried to get up.

“You don’t have hair, and I don’t  thrower on your face” Sara said standing up only to be kicked on the stomach.

“You have no respect, no patience, no balance, Why a waste mine time with you. “ He grabbed Sara and put his sword on her neck. “I could simply kill you”

“Coward”

“WHAT?” Al Owal yelled angry.

“Coward” Sara said, seeing a way to get out, she stands kick her leg and free herself from his grasp. “I want to see you try this again in one year”.

“You think that would be different”

She picks up her bo staff spits blood on the mat and says. “Wait for you to see”.  And they started again.

* * *

 

PRESENT (STARLING CITY)

Sara had just finish telling her the story of Slade, and Al-Owal listened carefully.

“And that’s why I need to be here, I’m the principal target of Slade it’s because I’m alive that Shado isn’t.” Sara said standing up “If I come back, mirakuru soldiers can come to Nanda Parbat, and we are not prepared to face soldiers with super strength and healing.”

“Nanda Parbat or the Heir?”

“The ‘heir’ wouldn’t like being see as if she can’t defend herself, even from this treat, you know better the to speak about her” Sara looked deep in to his eyes “And this isn’t just about Nyssa, Nanda Parbat is my home, and is under treat. And if a comeback someone has to keep an eye on Slade.”

“I will help you, but you will have to come back to Nanda Parbat, we need Ra’s Al Ghul approval.”

“So you want to leave unprotected people against mirakuru? Are you serious?”

“Not alone, one of ours will be here until we comeback”

“Just one?” Sara looked to Al-Owal like he just said the most stupiest thing ever. “you want leave ONE PERSON to deal with it?”

“Yes, and you will comeback with me” Al-Owal said walking to Sara

“Wait” Sara said giving a step back and her hand in the air “I will leave, but not today, I need Oliver to take care of my family”

“You want to tell him about us?”

“No.” Sara said taking a step to Al-Owal “I want to fool him, to believe that I left you”  Sara said with a smirk on her face, that later match Al-Owal’s.

* * *

 

3 AND A HALF YEARS AGO (NANDA PARBAT)

When Nyssa and Sara get back from their ‘trip’ they broke a part, Sara trying to speak with Nyssa and Nyssa running away.

“Nyssa wait up” Sara said running after Nyssa. “Look I don’t know what is the problem” Nyssa tried to cut Sara but she stopped “But I miss you so please, tell me”

“It is nothing” Nyssa said averting her eyes from Sara’s

“Okay, when you give that shit up you know where to found me” Sara said not waiting for Nyssa’s reply she just left.

ONE HOUR LATER

Nyssa had defeated five assassins that were sparing, she join to take her mind of things, but looking at the ground seeing that all of then unconscious she thinks that she might had taken a little too far.

“What is throbbing your mind?” Maseo said when he reach the sparing mat.

“Sorry?” Nyssa asked confuse by the question

“You usually don’t take down people on sparing, prefer to train more, but today they are all out, what happened is Sara okay?

“Why would you th-“

“because I’m not blind, you might be the heir, but you’re still human”

“you’re right I’m the heir. This kind of things are off limits”

“Are you sure?” Nyssa didn’t say anything just went to grab her things. “Talk to your father” that got Nyssa attention. “You’re here because he FELT something, why can you not?” He turn his back and walked away leaving Nyssa with her thoughts.

ON RA’S CHAMBERS

“Father can we talk” Nyssa entered his chamber he had his back turn to her, but a little smirk on his face, he knew what was this about.

“What about?” He asked “Is this about Sara?” Nyssa just stood there with her mouth open.

“Yes it is father.” Nyssa took a deep breath to compose herself.   _He already know, it makes things easier to tell but not what comes after._ “I’m afraid that I develop feeling for her”

“I know” Nyssa just looked at him “There’s not a stone in this place that does not know about your attraction for each other daughter, but my question to you is, what are **you** going to do?”

“Nothing, like I said **I** develop feeling not her, and I’m your heir, my place is to be alone and serve the league.” Ra’s had a tinny smile on his face, yes this is his daughter.

“You know that is not completely true” Ra’s took a step closer to his daughter. “What I’m going to say is very important Nyssa **never** forget.” With Nyssa’s nod he continued. “That woman Sara has feelings for you so have a choice, allow yourself to take her as your beloved as I know that is what you want.” Nyssa’s eyes opened wide “But be careful my daughter no heir of mine is allowed weakness, make her understand what it is became your beloved, and make her strong.” Ra’s grab his daughter shoulders “And Nyssa” Nyssa looked at him. “Make sure that the league **always** come first, don’t make me take her away from you, I feel that she is going to be a great warrior, and that’s the **only** reason that I’m allowing this.”

“Thank you father” Nyssa understood, she left her father chambers and went looking for Sara, she knew that the woman has great potential, but her father make things clear. One: He always knows everything. Two: he made clear that **he** allowed, and that **he** can put a end to this, she just have to make sure that she and Sara follow him and his orders. Three: That this is one of his greatest gifts allowing Nyssa to have a Beloved is compromising to something bigger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a idea that i'm having for a while now. I'm going to make this work a series like seasons. So this is one of three works and I hope that you enjoy.  
> So give me ideas on what you think about this and what you want to see I wrote a lot this weekend and I have a lot of material, but our opinion is what matter more, because you're the one reading.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything.


End file.
